User talk:Bdore
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flash Forward Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zoey Andata/Theories page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaarmyvet (Talk) 05:56, 7 November 2009 "Desecration" Work harder! -- 23:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : Well, here I'm more of an observer. Perhaps I'll get my feet wet. 02:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Activity Elsewhere Did everything go bananas for you on Caprica?-- 03:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Everything looks the same, I think. 04:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. When Balistic made the comment about SUBST, every page I had ever signed was reported via email as having been changed by him. -- 19:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah he went crazy making updates. Was he getting in front of a server lag issue, or was there an actual situation? Seems like an overreaction to me, unless there was a real problem. Either way; I was trying to be one of the "cool kids" with the fancy changeable sig, but a plain, hard-coded static one will work just fine for me.- Bryan 19:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Are you interested?-- 14:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *Not so much. My interest in Caprica is waning (there aren't enough editors there to keep it interesting), and I'm coming over here just to pass some time, and also get caught up. You may bestow the privileges, if you wish, but I probably won't be doing much meddling :) - Bryan 14:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *Gotcha. No problem. I can't bestow, anyway; I have to ask User:Sam McPherson to do it. I'm a little disappointed in Caprica (the series); I thought we'd have more episodes. One angle is the break gives us plenty of time to get everything up to date. I did part of one transcript and when I went back to finish it, the episode was no longer available at syfy.com. Kinda takes the energy out of me.-- 16:08, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Next Blackout If our stalwart band of Mosaic investigators doesn't stop "another blackout," we're going to need some good name for it ( besides Blackout 2). Any ideas?-- 23:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *2010 Blackout *GBII *Blackout: TNG *Blackout 2: Electric Boogaloo Conspirators Do we have a page for thse people (Flosso, Dyson Frost)? IMO, they're not Jericho; I think Jericho is the hired help.-- 19:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure I understand your question. I agree that they're not Jericho. Jericho is a mercenary group. - Bryan 03:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :I guess I was trying to say that I was getting ready to start a page for the "evil group" but that I didn't want to do that if we already one called "_________" and I just couldn't remember it.-- 04:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh! Hmm. Don't know. I started a list on Flosso's page about his associates. But that's as far as I got. - Bryan 05:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Flashes When you get a chance, please compare Flashes to User:Gaarmyvet/Sandbox 1 and tell me what you think. The Sandbox is not up to date with 1x14, btw.-- 16:56, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :OK I like where you're going, but all the borders make it too cluttered and crowded. I like the single line separating the entries on the original, but of course the boxes are inconsistent. - Bryan 05:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Better?-- 21:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep! That's clean - Bryan 23:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! I've always been kind of a bare bones programmer...-- 00:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Review I'm glad you're looking forward to it. I'll be posting it a little later in the day, maybe an hour or two. PixelSith64 22:06, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Supporting Characters I've been thinking about the definition of "Supporting Characters." Right now it's three or more episodes. As we get more episodes under our belt, five seems better. (That's the cut-off on Ye Olde Lostpedia.) If I did that we'd lose three characters from the list: Martin Dewey (4), Alda Hertzog (4) and Nhadra Udaya (3). My guess is that they'll all be back eventually. Thoughts? Thanks.-- 21:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's a weird category to me. Debbie, Martin and Maneesh, I wouldn't care about. Al is dead. It's weird that Frost and Martin are on the same level. - Bryan 22:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :What do supporting characters do? Sometimes, they're regulars whose actions really affect outcome (Al Gough, Dyson Frost). Sometimes they're just someone for the stars to talk to (Debbie, Maneesh Sandhar). I looked at the credits, thinking we had an answer there. Debbie has always been a co-star; Maneesh Sandhar has been a guest star twice and a co-star once. I don't understand the machinations that go on there. Negotiated credits? What I don't want us to get involved in is making judgments about the significance of the contribution. That ugly subject raised its head a while ago on the LP. Nikki's and Paulo's performers are listed as stars because that's how they were credited by the producers before their -- uh -- stars fell. All of the complicated proposals about counting appearances to evaluate "stardom" were clearly based on taking two specific people off the list because no one liked the characters. Would it work to change supporting to "Characters Portrayed by Guest Stars?" That would cut out Charlie and, I suspect, Dylan.-- 23:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Dominic Bogart I've found and uploaded his picture, but I still don't recognize a character, unless it's the other Merc. -- 20:11, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *Meh I just added the page since his IMDB page referenced FF, so that I was doing something. I saw you returned very briefly to Fringe this week. - Bryan 20:23, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah A gal from LP recognized my signature -- different username -- and pointed out a typo on a protected page. Mission complete. I still don't know what's happening on the show.-- 20:48, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Portal:Supporting Characters Look here, please: Portal:Supporting Characters. If the display is too wide, feel free to undo my last change to . Thanks.-- 20:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's too wide. Six cells wide means there is three on the bottom, which doesn't lend itself to being "centered" nicely like the main characters portal. Four cells wide is a bit too tall. Five has one odd cell out (similar to the main characters portal). Not sure what the best solution is, but if there's one or an uncentered three on the last row, probably the best solution is to have it left-justified.- Bryan 18:24, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Better?-- 22:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah looks good to me. - Bryan 23:06, May 17, 2010 (UTC)